Charmed Power
by sydhar
Summary: The future of Charmed ones. It takes place 17 years after the battle against Christy and Billy. The childen of the charmed ones now must step up and battle for the greater good while dealing with the issues of school.


**Charmed Future**

This story takes place 17 years after the battle between Billie and Christy.

**Characters:**

**Piper: **Her power is grown for an example now she can freeze an entire block without even using her hands. Her power of Molecular Combustion (the power to blow thing up) has also improved. She also can scry and cast spells. She is now currently fulfilling her life long dream of being chef and has opened up a new catering business. As for P3 she still owns a part of it but sold out the management position. About a year and half after the battle between Billie and Christy, Piper had a daughter named Melinda Halliwell along with Melinda's older brothers Wyatt and Chris Haliwell. She and Leo (Her husband) are still living in the manor. She and her sisters are still very close and see each other everyday. (She baby-sits for her nieces and nephew) Her and her sisters have retired from being the Charmed Ones only fighting demons when necessary. She has also kept in touch with Grams, her mom, and Prue. (She finally conjured Prue a year after the battle.) She and her father now have a good relashionship.

**Leo:** Although he is not whitelighter any more he is still in the magical community. He is now in charge of Magic School, where his children, Wyatt and Chris attend. He is very supportive of his wife and children. (His nephew and nieces attend Magic School too)

**Wyatt:** (Piper and Leo's 1st born son) Wyatt is now 20 and he goes to a local University. But mostly spends him time battling demons. He is the oldest of the Halliwell's' next generation. He has brown eyes (like his mother) and blonde hair. (Like his father) His many powers include Force Field (to protect him against enemies) Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Projection (he gets his thoughts and desires to come true), Conjuring (he can summon the deceased), Firestarting, Sensing, Healing, Ability to control Excalibur, Energy Balls, Energy Blast, Molecular Combustion and he can scry and cast spells. He is prophesied as the "twice blessed child." Although he is close to all his family he is closest to his brother Chris. He is protective of his sister Melinda. He is very obedient and helps his father. (He is extremely close to Leo) He and Chris are very completive in everything they do. He has now taken over the job of fighting demons with his brother Chris, sister Melinda and their cousins. He has a girlfriend named Erica Watson who is a witch. (They have been dating for a year.)He often looks to his dad for advice.

**Chris: **(Piper and Leo's 2nd born son) Chris is 2nd oldest of the Halliwells' next generation. Chris is now nineeen and goes to college with Wyatt. He has brown hair (like his mom) and blue eyes (like his dad). His powers include Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Sensing, Limited Telepathic Communication with Charges and the ability to scry and cast spells. He is close to everyone but is closest to his Grandfather Victor and his brother Wyatt. He is very completive with his brother and strong willed. He is now fighting demons with his brother, sister and cousins. He looks up to Aunt Paige for guidance. He is engaged to Bianca.

**Melinda: **(Piper and Leo's 3rd born and only daughter) Melinda Prudence Halliwell (Mel for short) was born on December 20th, 2007. After the battle between the Charmed Ones against Billie and Christy. She is fifteen years old. She has light brown hair that curl ever so gently and hazel eyes. She is tall and beutiful. But often she tends to so shy that she has trouble meeting friends. She is very intelegent.Her powers include Molecular Immobilization (the power to freeze objects or people.) Telekinesis and Preconition (The ability to perceive the future). She often looks up to her big brothers as a role model (although she'd never admit it)and goes to her mom for advice. During her child hood she was scared of attacks occurring in her house. But she conquered her fear when she helped vanquish a warlock. She now helps her brothers save the world. She is single but secretly likes Cody her bestfriend. She often finds it hard to keep her secret from him.

Authors Note: The first few chapters will give backround information on the charaters.


End file.
